Belial & Lucifel
by Demonanjo
Summary: Um anjo escondendo segredos e satsfazendo seus desejos, uma inquisitora seguindo seus ideais e sendo corrompida pela loucura que provém desse anjo, uma missão pra um, um obstáculo pro outro, um destino paralelo aos dois.


**Capítulo zero****- O epílogo do prólogo.**

**O vento batia****, mas não em meu rosto, ele batia em minhas asas, minhas costas; sinto dor, mas nada comparado ao que sentiria.**

**Cair, é a ultima coisa que um anjo sente.**

**50 Metros.**

**Fui criado com a benção de Deus nas melhores escolas, com todo o luxo que eu merecia por ser o primeiro dos anjos. Fui criado sabendo que deveria servir a Deus, ser Seu mensageiro, anjo da virtude; belo destino não?**

**Sempre aprendi facilmente tudo que me ensinavam, não era difícil para um anjo como eu agradar aqueles ao meu redor.**

**Miguel sempre teve ciúmes de mim, ele não suportava ser o segundo e Gabriel de ser o terceiro, nem menciono Uriel e principalmente Rafael, coitados ainda servem a Ele.Fiquei surpreso quando soube que um Querubim, chamado Lucifel, planejava trair Deus, havia descoberto graças a um anjo ignóbil que conversava com outro nada superior sobre tal assunto, escondido evidentemente.**

**Pesquisei sobre tal Querubim, ele era encarregado da adoração a Deus, mas parece que seu ego começara a falar mais alto e por algum motivo isso me atraiu a seu propósito, afinal, melhor que servir a Deus seria estar em seu lugar.**

**Mas não deu muito certo, apesar de termos muitos ao nosso lado perdemos, e fomos mandados a Terra; eu e Lucifel, que passara a ser chamado de Lúcifer. Fomos os primeiros, a queda não foi agradável, a pele queimava, as asas perdiam suas belas e preciosas penas, a queda parecia não ter fim, até que houve um. Muitos preferiam que não tivesse.**

**De certa forma conseguimos o que queríamos, nos tornamos reis, deuses aqui na Terra, mas claro, ainda havia seguidores de uma criança que brincava de ser Deus, e eu de anjo da virtude passei a ser da luxúria, da arrogância e pra alguns, da loucura.**

**O Arcanjo Miguel tomou meu lugar, achava que com isso se tornaria o primeiro; pobre coitado.**

**A vida na Terra não era entediante como muitos pensavam, Sodoma e Gomorra que o digam.**

**Antes de cair me chamava Beliel, mas agora me chamo Belial.**

**Capítulo 1 - A Inquisitora.**

**Não faz muito tempo, um pouco depois de aquele Jesus vir a Terra, eu conheci uma menina, uma linda menina...**

**Eu andava pelas ruas mal iluminadas e feitas de paralelepípedos imperfeitos, a cidade estava em festa aquela noite; eu gostava de ver as pessoas bebendo até cair, os maridos traindo as mulheres e as mulheres os maridos, gostava de ver as brigas que ocorriam em excesso.**

**Andava por entre as pessoas como um deles, agia como eles e pecava como eles.**

**Enquanto andava senti uma fraca presença de um demônio, era normal alguns atacarem humanos. Os mais imundos gostavam de sua carne. A principio ignorei e logo a presença sumiu, mas não demorou nada pra aparecer outra e outra, ao total, seis.**

**E todas foram sumindo aos poucos, uma por uma, então deixei de ignorar.**

**Apesar da curiosidade, andei calmamente e continuaram a sumir, quatro, cinco, e eu cheguei ao local; um bar fechado, janelas com pedaços de madeiras pregados, a porta não estava trancada, o lugar estava em total escuridão exceto por uma luz que ficava em cima das mesas quase que no meio do estabelecimento. Havia um demônio de joelhos e uma mulher a sua frente, ela proferia palavras mágicas, eu as conhecia muito bem; ela estava exorcizando o demônio e o fez com perfeição.**

**Ao terminar ela notou minha presença, ficou assustada ao me ver; um homem com aparência feminina, um andrógeno. Com roupas pretas, um decote não deixando ver se havia seios ou não, coxas grossa, uma cartola preta na cabeça sobre cabelos vermelhos e com o rosto coberto de maquiagem, deixando-o branco, e a volta de meu olho esquerdo, um desenho feito a tinta,onde parecia que a tinta escorria,de forma quase uniforme e perfeita.**

**- Quem é você? - perguntou-me quase que indiferente pela possibilidade de eu ter visto algo. **

**- É falta de educação perguntar o nome de alguém antes de se apresentar. – respondi no mesmo tom.**

**- Lênix .**

**- Pode me chamar de Mad Hatter. – Apresentei-me retirando a cartola curvando levemente um dos joelhos e pondo uma das pernas um pouco pra trás, abaixando sutilmente a cabeça, uma forma de apresentação masculina.**

**- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Lênix - E dessa vez você responde primeiro.**

**- Senti a presença de demônios que foi sumindo um a um, então a curiosidade tomou conta. Sua vez. **

**- Vim eliminar os demônios os quais você sentiu a presença. O que é você? **

**- Um demônio, pretende me eliminar também? - perguntei em tom zombeteiro.**

**Ela demorou um pouco a responder, se aproximou olhando pra mim fixamente, suspirou e falou:**

**- Infelizmente ficará para a próxima, você não é qualquer um como eles. – respondeu Lênix caminhando em direção a saída.**

**Fiquei parado por alguns segundos pensando se deveria matá-la ou não, mas logo desisti da idéia. Era melhor ir me divertir com os humanos.**

**Capítulo 2 - Execuções.**

**Algumas semanas se passaram, e eu continuava a aproveitar tudo que podia fingindo ser humano, tendo mulheres, homens, dinheiro e luxo... Ah o luxo!**

**Um dia andando na rua pela manhã avistei uma multidão à frente, e fui até a aglomeração de pessoas.**

**Nada atrai mais a atenção humana do que o desastre – pensei.**

**Não demorou muito e comecei a ouvir gritos de susto, havia um demônio ali; eu podia sentir. Seria bom me divertir com ele.**

**Aproximei-me. Ah! A multidão, que jeito ótimo de interagir com os humanos!**

**Depois de conseguir passar pela multidão, vi que todos estavam cercando a porta de uma casa, de lá se ouvia os berros contínuos de alguém possuído.**

**Ao me dirigir pra dentro da casa ouvi as pessoas comentarem, mas não me importei.**

**Lá dentro alguns móveis estavam fora do lugar, outros derrubados. Passei pela sala e logo cheguei ao quarto onde avistei um garoto com cerca de sete anos; ele estava deitado na cama, berrava palavras em nossa língua. Ele não podia sair da cama, ela havia feito uma barreira em volta dele, ignorei-o.**

**A mulher rezava, estava no final.**

**- Afugentai de mim os obsessores os espíritos malignos enviados por Satanás.**

**Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo. Assim seja. **

**O garoto deu um último berro. O berro da libertação e de dor por causa do demônio que fora exorcizado. **

**- É Lúcifer.Satanás é um nome muito feio. - disse debochando**

**Ela se virou e me olhou. Eu estava com uma roupa não muito diferente do nosso último encontro.**

**Lênix por sua vez trajava um quimono um pouco diferente dos tradicionais; era raro uma mulher no oriente trajar roupas do ocidente, certamente não fora barato.**

**Era um quimono que mais parecia um vestido, com um decote longo, vermelho escuro e não era aberto como uma saia, fechava em suas pernas como uma calça que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, usava também uma meia longa preta que cobria até abaixo dos joelhos e um sapato também preto.**

**Cabelos negros, longos e lisos, com uma franja; nada comum para época, ela estava bem diferente do primeiro encontro.**

**- Ele não deixa de ser meu adversário, logo o nome é bem apropriado – disse Lênix.**

**- Limpando a cidade? – perguntei.**

**- Fazendo o possível.**

**Ela sabia o que eu era, mas não sabia quem era. Eu gostava do modo como ela me desrespeitava, era sutilmente arrogante e não demonstrava medo algum em seus negros e profundos olhos.**

**- Já vi muitos exorcistas morrerem – disse provocando-a. **

**- Nunca a mim!**

**Não segurei e ri. Aproximei-me dela tirando minha fiel cartola da cabeça e dela retirando uma rosa azul.**

**Ela me olhou e pegou a rosa meio hesitante.**

**- Belo cabelo – Ela se referia ao meu caracolado, e como já disse avermelhado cabelo, relativamente curto.**

**- O seu também – disse enquanto ela cheirava a rosa.**

– **Ela não tem cheiro, abdicou de tal para obter essa cor. – expliquei a ela.**

**- Troca justa.**

**- E você, o que deu para ter tal beleza? –**

**Ela demorou a responder, olhava a rosa e de forma inesperada retrucou dizendo:**

**-Só respondo se me disser primeiro o que você deu pra ser tão belo – disse Lênix sorrindo amigavelmente.**

**- Ah, então a senhorita já concluiu que sou homem? – perguntei-a sarcasticamente. **

**- E não é?! – ela se assustou e passou a me olhar visivelmente procurando traços femininos ou masculinos.**

**- Bem, só há uma maneira de descobrir isso, e não é perguntando. – sorri de forma maliciosa.**

**Ela corou furiosamente ao perceber a malicia e mudou de assunto rapidamente.**

**- Você não é inteligente e educado demais pra um demônio? – perguntou Lênix ainda corada.**

**- Sou superior a esses fracos conduzidos pela fome. E você?**

**- Eu o que? **

**- Por que escolheu essa cidade?-**

**- Não é questão de escolher, eu vago a procura de casos para resolver e lucrar com eles.**

**- Sozinha? **

**- Por quê? Pretende virar-se contra seus semelhantes? **

**- Não me compare a seres irracionais, mas não seria uma idéia ruim andar com uma bela mulher.**

**- Preciso mesmo de ajuda, alguns são bem difíceis de pegar!**

**Foi a partir daquele dia que começamos a matar demônios que envergonham nossa classe, enquanto eles morriam algo nascia dentro de nós.**

_**Capítulo 3 - O erro e o presente**_

_**Passaram-se exatas três semanas desde que havíamos começado nossa jornada. Faltava uma semana para o começo de um novo ano, o de 400 D.C; estávamos na Inglaterra, mas claro que naquela época ninguém sabia disso.**_

_**Já tínhamos saído da cidade onde nos conhecemos, ela estava atrás de um demônio relativamente forte, e eu mais uma vez estava lá para ajudá-la.**_

_**Estávamos em uma praça, já passava das duas da manhã, não havia ninguém na rua. Lênix usava um cajado feito de madeira pouco resistente, seus livros e palavras mágicas para combater seu oponente, eu estava sentado em um dos brinquedos observando o desenrolar da luta.**_

_**O demônio tinha mãos grandes com garras em tamanho proporcional a elas, seus braços eram bem esticados, era curvado para frente e não havia nada em sua face, exceto dois orifícios redondos e mal feitos, provavelmente eram seus olhos.**_

_**Ele atacava incessantemente com suas garras, enquanto ela esquivava com uma agilidade que eu já havia visto.**_

_**Ela tentava arrumar tempo pra terminar sua magia, mas era evidente que não estava conseguindo, pois repetia a mesma parte algumas vezes, até que uma hora ela simplesmente parou e retomou a oração desde o inicio. O demônio a agarrou com sua enorme mão e a puxou para perto de si, ela fechou os olhos e continuou, ele bateu nela duas vezes e quando se preparava para bater pela terceira vez ela parou de rezar e abriu os olhos; o demônio ficou parado, parecia estar imobilizado, ela calmamente pegou uma cruz em seu bolso e a colocou na testa do demônio e ele começou a ser consumido imediatamente, eu já havia visto ela fazer isso centenas de vezes.**_

_**A cruz drenava o poder do demônio para si e então oxidava, depois virava pó; naquela noite vi mai**_s _**um demônio morrer daquela maneira que eu admirava.**_

_**Ela caiu sentada no chão, levantei-me e caminhei em sua direção.**_

_**- Você podia ter ajudado – disse Lênix, ela estava arfando, com o rosto machucado e um corte na testa que sangrava.**_

_**Abaixei-me e tirei minha cartola, de dentro peguei um lenço e limpei seu ferimento. Fomos para estalagem, e não falamos mais nada naquela noite.**_

_**Não era a primeira vez que eu apenas assistia,poucas foram às vezes que ajudei, não tinha por que ajudá-la; não era ela quem eu queria viva.**_

_**Passaram-se uma semana e não tivemos mais nenhum trabalho, era ano novo e eu tinha uma surpresa para ela.**_

_**Lênix passou o dia todo fora, já bem a noite ela voltou; ainda estava brava.**_

_**- Boa Noite! **_

_**Ela parou e me fitou por um tempo, mas saiu sem dizer uma única palavra. Fui atrás dela, chamando-a.**_

_**- Lênix, eu sei que está brava e sei o porquê, aquilo não vai mais acontecer. – disse em tom de desculpa. **_

_**- E como eu posso ter certeza disso? – perguntou Lênix secamente.**_

_**Ela era bem persuasível, e seu temperamento bem volúvel.**_

_**Fui até o quarto e apanhei um presente, voltei para sala parando exatamente entre os dois cômodos. Ela veio correndo me abraçar, era incrível como o humor dela mudava tão rapidamente; alguns segundos atrás ela nem estava falando comigo e agora não parava de agradecer, me dava alguns beijos no rosto. Afastei-me dando alguns passos para trás, ela tentava apanhar o presente que estava envolto a um pano, deixei que tentasse apanhá-lo durante mais vezes em vão até que a deixei onde queria, de costas pra cama.**_

_**- Você não vai me dar MEU presente?! – disse Lênix, ela falava em um tom autoritário e egoísta, porém brincalhão. **_

_**- Mas esse não é seu único presente, voc...-**_

_**- Qual o outro?! – ela perguntou entusiasmada, nem me deixou terminar de falar.**_

_**Larguei o presente dela, fez-se o som de metal batendo no chão duro.**_

_**- Sua resposta sobre meu sexo - respondi empurrando-a na cama e caindo sobre ela.**_

_**Os beijos que seguiram minhas palavras foram fascinantes,Lênix estava eufórica,e isso a deixava ousada,suas mãos não tinham um destino final,seus beijos eram intensos e apaixonados,sussurrávamos palavras de amor em meio a respiração ofegante,e o desejo que nos consumia.**_

_**E ela,nem parecia ser virgem.**_

_**Capítulo 4 - Quebra de Promessa**_

_**No dia seguinte quando Lênix acordou viu apenas uma bandeja com o café da manhã sobre a escrivaninha que ficava ao lado da cama onde ela estava deitada sozinha.**_

_**Era um ano novo, mas eu buscava pela mesma coisa; eu tinha todo tempo da vida de um Anjo e não era muito tempo.**_

_**Passei todo o dia fora e na mesma tarde aconteceu algo que eu não esperava, e só fiquei sabendo ao chegar na pousada.**_

_**Lênix havia sido chamada para exorcizar uma casa e o filho da dona que estava possuído; porém, lá havia uma armadilha de um pequeno grupo de demônios, eram quinze. Ela não iria conseguir vencê-los se não fosse meu presente. Uma lança onde nas duas pontas havia lâminas grandes em forma de triângulos, seu cabo móvel podia ser repartido ao meio transformando-a em duas armas, e acima de tudo servindo como um amuleto que aumentava parcialmente a força mágica de quem o usava.**_

_**Ela não recebeu a recompensa, pois na tentativa de expulsar o demônio do garoto ela exagerou e acabou matando-o.**_

_**Acho que ela não gostou muito disso...**_

_**- Porque não me avisou antes que isso me fortaleceria?! – Foram as palavras com as quais fui recebido.**_

_**- "Isso" te salvou não foi? – Respondi calmamente, afinal o dia havia sido produtivo, aquilo não me irritaria.**_

_**- ISSO matou um garotinho hoje! – Gritou Lênix com raiva.**_

_**- Não, foi você quem matou .**_

_**Houve um silencio lúgubre que foi irrompido pela inútil tentativa dela rebater o que havia dito.**_

_**- Mas eu não..! – E voltou o silêncio,que mais uma vez não durou muito - ...não sabia...**_

_**- Ignorância nunca serviu como desculpa pra cometer crimes.**_

_**- Ignorância?! Eu nunca te pedi um presente.**_

_**- Mas ontem a noite quando te disse que tinha dois presentes não reclamou de nenhum - falava de modo a irritá-la, e isso era fácil de fazer.**_

_**- E-eu fiquei sem reação! – ela corava enquanto dizia suas desculpas - E isso não vai acontecer de novo! **_

_**- Ah, não mesmo? - me aproximei dela segurando-a firmemente e a beijando como havia feito na noite anterior.**_

_**- Me solta,eu não quero – Ela dizia já se entregando**_

_**Apesar de suas palavras negativas sabia que ela queria, afinal, quem resistiria a um Anjo como eu, coloquei-a contra a parede e tentei beijá-la mais uma vez.**_

_**- Me solta – disse lutando inutilmente – Eu não quero! **_

_**Obviamente eu era mais forte e não disse mais nada, apenas continuei as caricias de forma rústica até acalmá-la e fazermos aquilo que ela disse que não aconteceria mais. **_

**Capítulo 5 – O que quero e o que preciso.**

45 metros.

_**Ainda entre mentiras, entretanto o fim. **_

_**Mão vem, portanto anseia **_

_**Pela morte? **_

_**Murche-te preste atenção a tua amada? **_

_**Verdades e mentiras, vida e morte: **_

_**Um jogo de tornar branco preto **_

_**E o preto branco.**_

_**A dor ia sumindo, mas não desapareceu por completo. Permaneceu ali mesmo que fraca, sutilmente demonstrando que ainda vivia dentro de mim e que assim seria eternamente.**_

_**Ao abrir os olhos naquela manhã fiquei olhando para o teto, eu tinha o hábito de acordar cedo, naquele dia não foi diferente; o sol estava pra nascer.**_

_**Fiquei deitado olhando para o mesmo ponto no teto por horas até Lênix acordar, ela ainda ficou deitada um tempo, me desejou bom dia, mas não a respondi. Ela não disse mais nada, havia deitado sobre meu peito e permaneceu assim durante um tempo até se levantar.**_

_**Cerca de duas horas após ela levantar decidi sair da cama também, a estalagem era a mesma há tempos, pequena: havia apenas quarto, sala e banheiro, em cima da mesa estava uma bandeja de café da manhã pronto, Lênix já havia saído.**_

_**Depois de comer e tomar banho saí pela rua a procura daquilo que queria. As ruas estavam movimentadas como sempre naquele horário; em minha procura, um dos primeiros lugares onde minhas pistas me levaram foi em um prostíbulo, a pessoa com quem queria conversar era uma mulher que trabalhava no local, mas ela se recusou a dizer algo sem que eu fosse atendido por ela e assim foi feito. **_

_**Depois de horas saí de lá com um nome e local em mente: uma mansão ao norte da cidade, não tinha ouvido falar do lugar o que é estranho numa cidade não muito grande, mas não foi isso que me incomodou, foi o nome Lênix.**_

_**O nome dela tomava conta de meus pensamentos.**_

_**Será que ela tem mesmo algo a ver com o que eu procuro?- pensava enquanto andava rápido em direção a tal mansão.**_

_**Mesmo de longe dava para ver como era grandiosa aquela construção, no passado deveria ter sido uma bela casa senhorial, no entanto, agora estava em péssimo estado, plantas cresciam pelo chão e paredes, subindo até o teto. Algumas causavam rachaduras testando a resistência da construção. À medida que me embrenhava dentro da casa sentia a presença cada vez mais forte de um demônio e Lênix.**_

_**Passei a correr pelos corredores e grandes cômodos da casa me guiando pela presença deles, até chegar aos fundos onde parecia ser a sala de jantar que estava já sem teto e sem mobílias, apenas uma grande área plana e lá vi Lênix, ela estava sangrando, parecia exausta. Perto dela havia um demônio, mas não qualquer um, ele pertencia a Goetia; era Andromalius, o Heptagésimo demônio da Goetia.**_

_**Tinha a forma de um belo homem com longos cabelos negros, olhos da mesma cor, trajava um terno e em sua mão direita havia uma serpente que sempre carregava com ele.**_

_**Quando me viu ele passou a ignorar Lênix que estava de joelhos no chão, sentada sobre sua perna sangrando e respirando com dificuldade.**_

_**-Você aqui, a que devo a honra? – perguntou Andromalius vindo em minha direção, provavelmente para me cumprimentar. **_

_**- Vim apenas visitar uma amiga – respondi desviando o olhar para Lênix.**_

_**- Ah, ela? Não se preocupe já irei matá-la.**_

_**- Mas esse é o problema, ela é minha amiga e vim salvá-la. **_

_**- Você não veio somente fazer uma visita? – respondeu Andromalius em tom zombeteiro.**_

_**-Mudei de idéia – respondi calmamente - me entregue ela e te deixo vivo.**_

_**Não estava com humor para brincadeiras, principalmente por ele não ser qualquer um.**_

_**- Então acho que terá que tentar me matar – ele se preparava para lutar.**_

_**- Andromalius, o ultimo da Goetia, você comanda trinta e seis legiões, é um conde. Eu, Belial controlo oitenta legiões, sou um rei, o septuagésimo oitavo na Goetia. Acha mesmo que tem alguma chance? – falava sério, num tom de voz que nunca havia dito perto de Lênix.**_

_**- Posso tentar. Não vou deixá-la viver, ela matou alguns demônios que me serviam.**_

_**- Então terei de matá-lo.**_

_**- ELE não ficará nem um pouco feliz com isso. **_

_**- ELA não fará nada se eu o matar, mas se você me matar... Bem isso não vai acontecer mesmo – retirei minha cartola e de dentro dela peguei uma rosa azul.**_

_**Paramos a conversa ali, ele atacava com ajuda da serpente e eu me esquivava; coloquei a rosa na boca e a segurei com os dentes, ele me atacou novamente com a serpente acertando o alvo, mas não era eu. Minha imagem se desmanchou, apareci atrás dele, abracei-o por trás encravando a rosa em seu peito, ele berrou de dor virando-se para me acertar com a serpente, eu não estava mais lá.**_

_**- Errou de novo. – disse avisando-o que estava no lugar de antes, despreocupado. Ele iria morrer, era fraco demais.**_

_**Ele voltou-se para mim novamente e quando ia me atacar com a serpente Lênix interveio, ela já havia se recuperado. Apareceu atrás dele surpreendendo Andromalius e a mim; ela encravou a arma em suas costas atravessando seu corpo na altura da barriga, a face dela demonstrava ódio: naquela época mulheres davam medo quando irritadas.**_

_**Ele caiu no chão de joelhos, disse algo inaudível, eu sei ler lábios com perfeição, mas com certeza o que ele estava dizendo não era do meu interesse, estava errado. **_

_**Lênix achou que tinha matado ele sozinha, que eu apenas havia o distraído. Mal sabia ela que eu dava aquela rosa para quem tinha certeza que morreria e que se a pessoa fosse ferida pela mesma tendo magia inferior a contida na rosa, seu sangue congelaria e morreria, mas era melhor ela ficar sem saber... Eu tinha dado uma para ela.**_

_**O corpo dele foi apodrecendo aos poucos até que logo virou pó, o mesmo aconteceu com sua serpente.**_

_**Acalmei Lênix um pouco e expliquei como havia chegado ali, mas claro, menti.**_

_**Saímos juntos da mansão quando me ocorreu uma idéia. Peguei-a pela mão e andei pela mansão procurando uma coisa, até que achei; um quarto. Era uma suíte, tomamos banho e passamos a noite juntos.**_


End file.
